dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Markurion
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Name of your Dog? page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mytharox (Talk) 19:48, May 22, 2010 Indenting I have created a guide to indenting in my sandbox that will help with the flow of forum discussions. Please read this and use it for further discussions. Thanks. :) [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 16:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Please read and follow these instructions on the forums as a courtesy to other editors. Thank you. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 03:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) My mistake Yeah, it showed up weirdly formatted so I thought someone was responding to something I didn't say. Oops! Xelestial (talk) 22:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sh...stuff happens! :D But, now that you mention it. What's with wikia editor? I've been missing those editing buttons (Bold,italic, Signature ...etc) on 95% of treads. Somethings busted or its going according to plan? ;) Markurion (talk) 04:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Language Please use better language when commenting on the blogs, news, or forums. Calling Japanese and Chinese the "same bullshit" is definitely not appropriate. 23:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re : Attack speed bug Right, I'll be happy to help. What you need to do is, once you've downloaded the 4.55 MB rar file, you extract everything. Then you open then file "daosavegame.exe". You'll get a window with,"File","Reports" and "Help" on the menu bar. Using the file option open a save game. (The file the editor opens in the .das file). Once you open a save file from your DA2 game, you'll see two drop down lists in the left pane, "Inventory" and "Party". Expand "Party". This is a list of all the party members in your game. The first one is your character. When you click on the name, a list of stats will appear in the right pane. The stat "Animation_speed_modifier" is fifth to last. Change its value to 0. Save the savegame file and reload it inside the game. And you'll be done. IP no. 59.95.169.10 (talk) 03:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Adding items I couldn't figure out how to view my talk page edit history and there was no signature on the message but I'm assuming you left it? In which case, actually, I'm sorry, I was wrong when I said you could add items...the most you can do with that editor is replicate items you already have. The page Console (Dragon Age II) however has a method to add items using a user created add item script. Simply download the script (link is on the page) enable the console (again the page enumerates how to do it) and add whatever items you need. AFAIK the download page also has a list of item codes from DA2. Let me know if you get stuck, I'll be happy to help.IP no. 59.95.169.10 (talk) 15:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Dev Arguments Markurion! Thank you for your message. As I reply to your post, I am referring to this http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Cousland/Another_Round_of_Information! and this http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xelestial/Dragon_Age_2_Info_from_gamescom and this http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/315/new_post/8035969/8040375 . I think as far as OGB and Morrigan goes, it's a Dragon Age 2: Asunder thing. Laidlaw meant that fans shouldn't expect the OGB stuff in DA3 instead. He said that on BSN. Shit, I don't even know if I'd prefer them to put the OGB stuff in a DLC or in the actual game since they've proven they can't even get cameos in DA2 right. Yes, I'm very pessimistic about DA3. I'm definitely not going to pre-order or even buy it before I read many, many, many reviews. By the way, it's interesting that you mention Gaider knew DA2 was gonna suck. I keep hoping for the recurring writers to express some kind of dissatisfaction with DA2 since we know they are capable of so much better from DA:O. Do you remember where he mentioned this? --Flemeth's Broomstick (talk) 22:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, this is even worse than I thought! Losing my hopes more and more, each day! About Gaider, he didn't exactly SAY that he knew DA2 was going to suck (i doubt he'd still have job if he said it publicly), but he had an interview about writing in DA2 in which he had some underlines that could be interpreted as that which i said in one of my previous posts. here is the link to that. http://www.gamasutra.com/view/feature/6444/the_writing_of_biowares_dragon_.php --Markurion (talk) 23:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wynne's Son Markurion, I saw your comments on the news thread and thought I'd drop by. Wynne mentions in dialogue with Alistair that she had a son while she was in the Circle. He was taken by the Chantry when he was born. We now know that this is Rhys. Hope that helped :] KC. | talk 16:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes actually, that helped a lot! Now you gave me another reason to replay Origins! Thanks King C. :D--Markurion (talk) 18:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorcerer's Place? Were you ever involved with Sorcerer's Place, that excellent Baldur's Gate site? Sorry, maybe Marko is a common name in Serbia, but I thought I recognized your username. All the best, Methylviolet (talk) 21:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nah,mate! Sorry, you must have mistaken me for that other guy! Though I WAS thinking of joining that specific site. If it's still operative. And, yeah, Marko is really a common name here in Serbia. :) Sorry for not being your guy, mate. Ask if ya need any! Cheers!--Markurion (talk) 00:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Blog Comments Just tested it and I'm having the same problem. The only thing I could think of is that there's been a large influx of comments at once, but I've never known that causing problems before. I'd advise sitting tight for a while to see if the problem sorts itself out (we've had some problems with blogs themselves taking hours to appear after posting so it may be a problem of that nature). 17:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, i was thinking something like that could be the issue. Ok, thanks for info, hope it fixes soon. Cya later.--Markurion (talk) 17:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Ads on Chrome Hi Markurion, first of all, apologies for not replying to your message about being unable to comment - I was away from the wiki but I'm happy to see you appear to have it solved now. In regard to your comment on the thread you started, just to let you know you can block all ads using this extension from Chrome's store (if you didn't already know about it). 15:47, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Unacceptable Behaviour Referring to anyone as an 'arrogant prick' is completely unacceptable behaviour for discussion on this wiki. While I am loathe to watch over the comments section closer than necessary, this kind of language is completely unproductive and unwarranted. I am issuing you a 1 week block. I hope you will use this time to reflect on the very minimal tenants of discussion we ask of our contributors here. - 00:33, April 4, 2015 (UTC)